


What She Really Wanted

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [46]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	What She Really Wanted

** Characters/Pairings: ** (Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen)  
 ** Word Count: 494 **  
** Prompt by sksdwrld: ** (Morgana/Merlin) With Arthur out of the way, Morgana is free to take what she wants from Merlin.

** What She Really Wanted **  
Merlin looked at Arthur unconscious on the floor of the throne room. Gwen was being dragged off to the dungeon by two of Morgana’s henchmen. 

This was not the way it was supposed to happen.  Merlin looked at the woman in front of him dressed in black rags. He knew he should kill her but if he did here in the midst of Court then all would know his secret. 

“Hello Merlin.” Morgana smiled a little too sweetly at him. She kicked Arthur in the side. “Take this fool and put him in the cell with his wife. I will deal with them later.”

“Morgana please. I beg of you. Don’t harm them. We can work this out and be friends once more. Let Arthur and Gwen live.” Merlin begged. 

“I have come to this place for a different reason, Merlin. I have come to get the one thing I truly desire.” Morgana gave him an evil smile. “A child.” 

“What? How?” Merlin looked confused. 

Morgana laughed. “Take Merlin to the tower and lock him in. I will be there as soon as the Knights are rounded up.”

“How is putting me in the tower going to get you a child?” Merlin asked as two henchmen grabbed him. He saw Morgana lick her lips as she looked at his breeches. “Oh! Never mind.”

“I see it has become clear to you.” Morgana laughed. “And you are up for the task already.”

Merlin blushed as his erection betrayed him. 

“Don’t worry Merlin. This will not be unpleasant for you. I have always been an excellent rider.” Morgana kissed his cheek and rubbed her hand over his erection. 

“Shall I not get to ride a little myself?” Merlin said as he looked at her breasts nearly overflowing the bodice of her dress. 

Morgana arched an eyebrow at him. “I will consider it. After all, it may take some time to get what I want. You may be in the tower for some months.” 

Merlin gave her a cheeky grin as the henchmen carried him off to the tower.

Morgana came to Merlin an hour later. He had been stripped and tied to a bed. He was aroused as soon as Morgana came into the room. 

Morgana made quick work of the fastenings of her gown before mounting Merlin. She rode him roughly and soon cried out in ecstasy as they both reached climax together. 

When her belly swelled with child several months later, Morgana released Merlin and disappeared. 

Arthur and Gwen were let out of the dungeon by a very happy Merlin. 

“Where is Morgana?” Arthur asked. He looked ready to kill.

“She left to have the baby.” Merlin said. 

“Baby?” Gwen asked hesitantly. 

“Morgana wanted a child and she wanted me to give her one. It was all she really wanted.” Merlin said. 

Arthur and Gwen stared at Merlin like he had lost all sense.

Merlin just looked back at them with a cheeky grin. 


End file.
